Sensei Moon
by Kasanelover
Summary: He was special to her. She was special to him. There was just something they saw in each other that made inseperatable.
1. My Annoying Little Sister

**None of the LC characters are mine. I wish though. :3**

Ever since the Starling family defeated Killabilly and stopped the zombie invasion, their lives...kinda went back to normal. San Romero was repaired so Juliet, Rosalind, and Nick were able to go to school again along with Nick. Nick proposed to Juliet so now he and Juliet are engaged. Cordelia still uses her sniper rifle and whatnot. And little sister Rosalind was hanging with Juliet way more than usual since she had nothing better to do and her car broke down since she didn't put oil in it. She didn't know.

Though, while hanging with her older sister, she paranoid the _living hell_ out of her. Her insanity and love for destruction was just something Juliet couldn't bear with. Not 24/7. In fact, Juliet would often shoo poor Rosalind whenever she was with Nick since she bothered him as well. It hurt Rosalind but not effectively. She would always come back, which made everything _worst_ for Juliet. But there came a point where Juliet and Nick couldn't take it anymore and snapped at Rosalind. And that point came today.

Rosalind was skipping around while Nick and Juliet were sitting on a bench. Juliet had her pom poms covering most of her head while Nick was watching Rosalind skip around merrily.

"Oh my god Juliet, can you believe how boring History was today?! I almost fell asleep after our teacher said one word! What a fucking moron!" Rosalind said excitingly while skipping.

"Uuuhhh huh." Juliet said.

"Yeeeeaaahhh..." Nick said.

"The boy sitting next to me smelled _soooo_ bad! It made want to gag!" Rosalind said. She made gagging noises while sticking her finger in her mouth partially.

"Alright, we get it." Nick said.

"For real!" Rosalind said.

"ALRIGHT!" Juliet yelled angrily. She stood up and threw her pom poms to the ground.

Rosalind stopped skipping and stared at Juilet with her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened. Juilet walked up to her youngest sister and stared directly into her eyes angrily. She then backed away from her slightly.

"Listen, Rosalind! I'm sick and tired of you hanging out with me everywhere I go! Especially around Nick! It's bad enough you bother me 24/7, I'm not letting you bother my fionce 24/7 as well!" Juilet said.

"Well...I'm sorry but-"

"No you're not sorry! All you do is come back! You're like a boomerang! An annoying one!" Juilet said, interupting Rosalind.

"...umm...well...if there's some way I can make it up to you-"

"Yes, you can! In fact, it'll make up for the entire Starling family! Do us all a favor and **LEAVE US ALONE!**" Juilet said, yelling at the end of her sentence. By that point, her face was red.

Nick was staring at the girls with his eyes widened. Rosalind held back her tears and looked away from Juilet. She then sniffled softly.

"I'm...I'm sorry you feel that way!" Rosalind said. She shedded the tears she held back and ran away crying.

Juliet took a deep breath and exhaled a few times before sitting back down with Nick.

"...wow." Nick said.

"Uhg, shut up." Juliet said.

"_That was heavy shit._" Nick thought to himself.

Juliet sat on the bench, enjoying the silence she hasn't recieved since before and during the zombie invasion. It was peaceful to her and it was 'heavy' to Nick.

"Um...no offense but...don't you think you were just a _liiittlllee _too hard on you little sis?" Nick asked.

"No. Hell no." Juliet replied.


	2. Purple Moon

And so, Rosalind ran from Juilet and Nick with tears in her eyes. Normally, she would shrug it off but for some reason, it really got to her. I mean, it wasn't the first time someone snapped her like that. But it was just...different when Juliet did it. It had more of an affect than it does from other people. It hurt her so much more than it normally would. Maybe her heart couldn't take it anymore and had an emotional breakdown. Or it was something she could only react to with sadness. Whatever the case, she was left emotionally and mentally hurt.

While running, Rosalind came upon a light tan wooden bench with dark brown metal legs. She sat down on it with her face buried in her hands and tears.

"I never felt like this before! Why am I feeling like it now!?" Rosalind asked herself.

"Everyone has to feel sorrow at some point in their life." A man said.

Rosalind looked up and saw no one around her. But the voice sounded so close to her, as if he was sitting next to her. She looked left and right. Up and down. Nothing.

"Who...where...are you?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm near." The man replied.

"But where!?" Rosalind asked.

"Right here." The man replied.

Rosalind turned her head, only to see a man in a plum purple tux sitting next to her. She screamed and fell off the bench.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" The man asked. He looked down at Rosalind.

Rosalind bounced back up and stared at the man that startled her.

"You scared me! And I loved it!" Rosalind said.

"Umm...good?" The man said.

"I'M ROSALIND! Who are you, strange kitty eye man?!" Rosalind asked cheerfully. She leaned towards the man slowly, eager to get the man to spill out his name.

"Personal space." The man replied. He gently pushed Rosalind away.

Rosalind leaned away from the man quickly and grinned.

"What a weird name!" Rosalind said cheerfully.

"That's not my name." The man said.

"Then what the hell is it!? Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" Rosalind said.

"Moon." The man said.

"What kind of name is that?!" Rosalind asked.

"It's _my_-"

"WAIT! Are you the Man On The Moon?!" Rosalind asked, interupting Moon.

"No." Moon replied.

"The Man Of The Moon?" Rosalind asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Aw, seriously?! _Bulltshit_! What the hell do you do for a living?!" Rosalind asked.

"I'm a travler...sorta." Moon replied.

"Sorta?! What do you do!?" Rosalind asked.

"I help those in need. Spend time with family and friends. Spread love and joy to those who need it, those who seek it, those you _want_ it." Moon replied.

Rosalind stared at Moon with her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. She was confused of Moon's purpose yet curious to know more about it.

"Woooaaahhh...that's totally awesome!" Rosalind said.

"Yes." Moon said.

"You look 20!" Rosalind said.

"I get that alot..." Moon said.

"A 20 year old girl! With a deep, masculine voice! And kitty eyes! And a flat chest! And a tail!" Rosalind explained.

"Trust me, I'm a guy. A really, really, really old guy next to my father." Moon said.

"How old?! Sixty?" Rosalind asked.

"How does _13,001_ sound?" Moon asked.

"HOLY FUCKBALLS, THAT'S OLD!" Rosalind replied.

"Yeeeppp." Moon said.

"Is your dad sixty?" Rosalind asked.

"No. 1,000,000." Moon replied.

"Fuckballs, you two are old as fuck! How did the dinosaurs look like back then!?" Rosalind asked.

"Umm...big...and scaly...and vicious...monstrous...hostile...basically mean, hungry, and gigantic." Moon replied.

"DESTRUCTION!" Rosalind yelled.

"Umm...yyeeaaaaahhhh. So away from that, I heard you're having some family problems." Moon said.

Rosalind's cheerful, happy face became a serious face. She sat beside Moon and stared directly into his bright Sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah...more specificly, between me and my older sister." Rosalind said.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Moon said.

"Are you sure? That mask makes you look a bit suspicious." Rosalind said.

"I always wear my mask." Moon said.

"Weirdo." Rosalind said. She looked away from Moon.

"Hey. I'm no weirdo. I'm here to help you. I'm liiikke...a dog. I'm around where ever you go." Moon said.

"Creepy!" Rosalind said.

Moon sighed and flicked his tail. Rosalind poked Moon a few times before going into serious mode again.

"How can you help?" Rosalind asked.

"Well, the main reason Juilet snapped at you like that is because you've been around her so much. She feels like she has no privacy." Moon said.

"How do you know her name?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm always around." Moon replied with a wink.

"How do you know she feels like that?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm not the man you think I am." Moon replied.

"I think you're a stalking player." Rosalind said.

"I know. And that's not who I am. Get to know me alittle more, you'll see." Moon said with a grin.

Of course, because of his mask, Rosalind couldn't see his grin and left her puzzled.

"What are you doing? Why are you squinting?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm not." Moon replied.

"What are you doing then?" Rosalind asked.

"Grinning. Smiling." Moon replied.

Rosalind pulled down Moon's mask and gasped at the sight of his mouth. It was..._different_. It wasn't the kind of mouth you'd see on a human. Ever. But it was something you'd see on an animal...a cat. He had the _mouth_ of a _gray cat_. It was so odd yet suited him so well in some way she didn't understand.

"Duuuuddee! What the **fuck** happened to your mouth!?" Rosalind asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I can control the way my mouth looks. I can have an elephant mouth, fish lips, dog snout, you name it." Moon replied.

"Ah! It scares me! And I love it!" Rosalind said cheerfully.

"Glad you do." Moon said. He grinned again.

"So...anything else you came to here to talk about?" Rosalind asked.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you better." Moon replied.

"I only know your age, crazy, old dude!" Rosalind said.

"Then let's hang out." Moon said with a grin.

"You're old, you can't do much!" Rosalind said.

"Oh yes I can." Moon said. He stood up and picked up Rosalind.

He than ran forward and stretched out all black bird wings and flapped them a few times, making his feet fly off the ground. Rosalind screamed in excitement and fear as Moon flew further and further away from the ground. She even pulld on the bright red tie Moon was wearing a few times out of excitement.

That was, until Moon landed in a tree. He hanged from a sturdy branch upsite down like a bat with Rosalind _still_ in his arms. Rosalind hanged upside down with Moon.

"This is fucking awesome!" Rosalind said.

"Yeeaaahh." Moon said.

"Does blood ever rush your your fucking head!?" Rosalind asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Oh fuck me! That's awesome!" Rosalind said.

"You tend to curse alot, huh?" Moon asked.

"FUCKBALLS, I CAN FEEL THE BLOOD!" Rosalind yelled, ignoring Moon's question. She grasped her head.

Moon sighed and flapped his wings to get him in the air again. He released the branch and flew out of the tree.

"So much better!" Rosalind said. She released her head once she saw the world wasn't upside down anymore.

"So, onto business, I say we should-"

"What?! You're a business man!?" Rosalind asked, interupting Moon.

"No." Moon replied.

"That's why you're all fancy!" Rosalind said.

"These are my everday clothes." Moon said.

"You make no sense! Who wears a purple tux like this everyday!?" Rosalind asked while pointing at Moon's tuxedo.

"Me." Moon replied.

"...you're weird!" Rosalind said.

"So is everyone else in the world." Moon said.

"Hey!" Rosalind said.

"In a _good_ way." Moon said.

"You make no fucking sense, Moon! First, you're named after the cheese in the sky! Then-"

"The moon isn't made out of cheese. Trust me, it wouldn't be there if it was." Moon said. This time, _he_ interupted Rosalind.

"Seriously!? Fuckballs!" Rosalind said.

"Anyways, continue." Moon said.

"...fuckballs, I forgot I was saying!" Rosalind said.

"Wow." Moon said.

"Let's get ice cream!" Rosalind said.

"...did you just say ice cream?" Moon asked.

"Hell yes! You're lactos intolerance or something?!" Rosalind asked.

"No but...why? Why nooott...hmmm...cake? Or donuts?" Moon asked.

"Don't be an ice cream hater, Moon!" Rosalind replied.

"I'm not! Okay, why not do this. Why don't we go get ice cream _and_ donuts and eat them together?" Moon asked.

"That sounds totally gross. But awesome and delicious at the same time!" Rosalind replied.

Moon grinned again and set Rosalind in the tree. Rosalind jumped out the tree and landed on her feet. While doing so, she grabbed Moon's tie, pulling him down with her. He landed face first beside her.

"Ouch." Moon said.

Rosalind giggled and dragged Moon by his tail. Because of his weight, it took Rosalind a while just to get him a few feet away from the tree.

"You're heavy as a hell!" Rosalind said.

"My face hurts." Moon said.

"Why are you so heavy?!" Rosalind asked.

"You're asking me as I knew." Moon replied.

"I know you do!" Rosalind said.

"True. I have more organs, glands, a much stomach, and a lot more muscule than you and other people in this world, excluding my cousin and father." Moon said.

"Gross! It makes me wanna gag!" Rosalind said. She put her finger partially in her mouth and made gagging noises.

"Sounds gross but it's pretty cool. I can eat as much as I want without getting full, I can swallow things without eating'em, and I don't have waste producing organs so I never use the restroom!" Moon explained.

"Eew! You never do that at all!?" Rosalind asked.

"Nope! Instead, I have an organ that stores acid. Anything that my body doesn't need gets turned into acid." Moon replied.

"Freaky!" Rosalind said.

"To you." Moon said.

"To everyone!" Rosalind said.

"Not to my family." Moon said.

Rosalind continued to drag Moon and ignored his statement about his family not being bothers about his body and it's functions. Moon shapeshifted into a cat, making his weight decrease greatly and him and Rosalind fly forward. They both landed face first.

"I'm alright!" Rosalind said.

"Me too, me too." Moon said. He stood back up and shook off the dirt that got on his shiny fur coat.

"I am, really!" Rosalind said. She sat up and grinned.

"Good." Moon said. He wagged his tail.

Rosalind smiled and grabbed Moon. She then hugged him and held him close to her chest. Moon purred and wrapped his tail around Rosalind's arms.

"Let's forget the ice cream donut thing. I want to stay here with you." Rosalind said with a peaceful, calming tone.

"Yes." Moon said.


	3. My Loving Sensei

Rosalind and Moon were still hugging each other in the same spot they were in before. Despite it was kinda hot outside, they were still hugging each other as if it was Winter and was freezing.

It was only a few more moments of hugging that Moon finally decided to say something, breaking the silence that surrounded both of them.

"Should we...get going?" He asked.

"Right!" Rosalind replied cheerfully. She released Moon and stood up beside him.

Moon stretched with his butt in the air and his tail swaying from left to right. He then walked forward, making Rosalind follow him.

"Where are we going?" Rosalind asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Moon replied.

"Lame! But okay!" Rosalind said.

Moon flicked his tail as he walked. Rosalind remained skipping beside Moon at a steady pace.

40 Minutes Later...

Moon and Rosalind stopped in front of what seemed to look lke a large forest that consists of only large trees. Of course, neither of them had a good view of it but Moon knew what was in it.

"...what the hell is this?!" Rosalind asked. She pointed at the forest.

"Our destination." Moon said with a grin.

"A shitty forest?!" Rosalind asked.

"Heeeyy. Don't say that about the many gifts of Mother Nature, Gakusei Rosalind." Moon replied.

"Did you just call me 'Gakusei' Rosalind? OMG, THIS IS AWESOME!" Rosalind yelled.

Moon giggled and wagged his tail around. Rosalind picked up Moon and stroked his head gently, making him purr and rubbed the sides of his face against Rosalind's chin and neck. She then hugged Moon tighter.

"C-c-can we continue?" Moon asked while trying to breathe.

"Are you fucking crazy!? We'll _die_ if we go in there!" Rosalind said.

"Don't worry...about the forest. Worry about me, you're killing me literally!" Moon said, struggling to breathe.

Rosalind dropped Moon and stared directly at him with much concern. Moon landed on his feet and breathed heavily with his eyes widened and one of his paws on his chest.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm sorry!" Rosalind said.

"It's fine. Accidents happen, right?" Moon asked.

"That was pretty _**fucked up**_ for it to be an accident! Wait, that means I did on purpose! Omfg, I'm being such a stupid bitch right now!" Rosalind replied.

"No you're not, just a little confused." Moon said.

"Why the fuck did I say that about myself, oh my gooooodddd!" Rosalind whined.

"Calm down please." Moon said.

Rosalind picked up Moon _again_ and squeezed him to death _again_, making Moon whimper and meow softly. And _again_, Rosalind dropped Moon and Moon landed on his feet.

"Please stop nearly suffocating me." Moon begged weakily.

"I'm sorry! But you're so fucking cute and huggable, oh my god!" Rosalind said. She tried to resist the urge to squeeze Moon again.

"...moving on..." Moon said. He stepped into the forest cautiously without knowing Rosalind was leaning closer and closer to him very slowly to pick him up again.

Each step he took into the forest made Rosalind inch towards him slowly. It only took the simple sound of a snap of a twig for Moon to realize Rosalind was right behind, reaching her arms out to him. Moon stared at Rosalind with a blank expression while Rosalind froze where she was, staring at Moon with her eyes widened and pupils dilated slightly.

"Umm...hi!" Rosalind said.

"Uuuuhhhh...huuuuhhh...please don't grab me again." Moon said.

"But it's fucking impossible!" Rosalind said.

"Rosaliiiinnnd." Moon said.

"Alright, fine!" Rosalind said. She stood straight once more.

"Just in caassseeee..." Moon said. He stood on his hind legs and turned human.

"Now you can't pick me up." Moon said.

"Aawww..." Rosalind said.

Moon continued to walk forward while Rosalind followed him and remained close behind. Moments later, the duo stopped in front of a large pond, full of water lilies and lily pads and surrounded by tall grass and bulrush plants. Rosalind stared at the pond.

"...why are we here?" Rosalind asked.

"Come." Moon replied. He stepped towards the pond slowly.

Rosalind followed Moon cautiously as they were both nearing to pond. She was curious of what Moon was going to do or show her in any matter. Was it something scary? A nightmare come to life? Or was it something amazing? A dream that spread throughout the wilderness? Those, along with many other questions, flew around in Rosalind's head like birds migrating for the Winter.

It was only a matter of time before Rosalind realized Moon was walking _on_ water. Stared at Moon with shock and amazement written all over her face. She knew Jesus could do it. But not Moon.

"How are you doing that, oh my gooodd!" Rosalind said.

"It takes a great amount of focus and the smallest amount of weight. Perfect percision and little distraction. Amazing balance and coordination and no bad thoughts or fear running through your veins." Moon explained.

"That's fucking awesome, oh my god!" Rosalind said.

"You will learn this one day." Moon said.

"Awesome!" Rosalind said. She walked around the body of water wand watched Moon walk towards her slowly and carefully with his eyes shut and his fingers pointing in opposing directions.

Minutes later, Moon made his way across the pond and stepped back onto land, making him widen his eyes and narrow his cat-like pupils. Rosalind stared at Moon while he flicked his tail in her direction.

"Come." He said once more.

"Where are we going?!" Rosalind asked.

"You'll see in just a moment." Moon replied.

"Are you sure?" Rosalind asked.

"Positive." Moon replied. He began to walk forward.

And again, Rosalind skipped beside him at a steady pace, more curious than ever to find out what Moon had in store for her. She sensed it was big but had a feeling it was small. She could only hope it was something that would either help her current problem with Juilet or nothing that would kill her the second she looked at it.

After a few moments of skipping and walking, Moon and Rosalind stopped again. This time, in front of an empty field full of flowers and little grass.

"Woooooaaaaaaaahhhhh...NO GRASS!" Rosalind yelled.

"No, there's grass. Just not so much." Moon said.

"That's awesome! Why are we here, omg!" Rosalind said.

"Listen Rosalind. Listen _very __carefully_." Moon said. He stared directly into Rosalind's eyes.

That was all it took for Rosalind to stare back at Moon with her eyes widened and her mind focused.

"I came to you because I noticed your current problems in life, more specificly surrounding the socialism of it. I want to fix that because it's take a great impact on you and it's very negative. I came here...to be...your **sensei.**" Moon explained slowly.

"Ssssooooo...you're my sensei? Like, for real?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes...sorta. Think of me aaaassss...your sensei who is also your friend. Your _very_ close friend." Moon replied.

"...okay!" Rosalind said.

"Good." Moon said. He patted Rosalind's head.

"But that doesn't explain why we're here!" Rosalind said cheerfully.

"Right. I wanted to show you meditation." Moon said.

"Sounds lame!" Rosalind said.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it after the first try." Moon said.

"How do you know?" Rosalind asked.

"Just. Trust me." Moon replied.

"What ever you say, Sensei!" Rosalind said.

"Come." Moon said.

"Again?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes. This time, it won't be as far." Moon said.

"Okay..." Rosalind said.

Moon walked 2 steps forward and looked back at Rosalind. Rosalind stood beside Moon.

"Here we are." Moon said.

"...we didn't even go anywhere!" Rosalind said.

"I know. Sit." Moon said. He sat criss-cross.

Rosalind did as she was told and sat in the same fashion Moon did, slightly confused.

"Okay. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Moon said calmly.

"You're not gonna touch me, are you?" Rosalind asked.

"Of course not!" Moon replied with his pupils narrowed and his eyes widened.

"Good. My mom told me not to hang out with guys I don't know very well because they'll touch you and rape you and all kinds of stuff in the blink of an eye or the second you scream help or pervert or tell the guy he's a molester, weird, or gross looking...and much, much, _much_ more." Rosalind explained.

"Trust me, I'm someone you can trust your life with." Moon said.

"...I don't trust you that much yet." Rosalind said.

"I know. But eventually, you will." Moon said.

"How do you know all this stuff, Moon?!" Rosalind asked.

"Because I'm your sensei! I know all of you and, since I do things like this, I find it very easy to predict _simple_ futures." Moon replied.

"OMG, WHAT AM I WHEN I'M OLDER?! Do I finally own a bus!? A wrecking ball?! A road roller!?" Rosalind squealed.

"I said **simple** futures, not complex, changeable ones." Moon said.

"What!? LAME!" Rosalind said.

"It's impossible to predict such futures like that. Every little action everyone, everything does right now changes everything in the future, and I mean _everything_. Nothing ever remains the same." Moon said.

"What?! That sucks!" Rosalind said.

"For many, yes. But for a few, it's just a way of life, God's way of saying 'Be very carefully with what you do now. _You're_ in control of the future.' It let's us know we can't think about the present. We have to think of what will happen in the future first before deciding what happens upon the present." Moon explained.

"...you make a great sensei." Rosalind said with her eyes widened.

"Thank you. And you make a great gakusei." Moon said with a wink.

"Do you know Justin Bieber?!" Rosalind asked.

"Sorta...why?" Moon asked.

"WE NEED HIS SKULL FOR MY SKULL COLLECTION!" Rosalind yelled. She shook Moon back and forth.

"N-n-no w-w-we d-d-d-don't!" Moon stammered.

"YESWEDOYESWEDOYESWEDO!" Rosalind yelled.

Moon placed his hands on Rosalind's shoulders, making her release Moon and stared directly into his eyes.

"No. We don't. Okay?" Moon asked.

"But he's gay and lame, and-and-"

"No. We don't." Moon said.

"...fffffiiiinnnneee." Rosalind said reluctantly.

"Good. Trust me, the sooner we get our lessons started, the sooner you'll forget about Beibs' and be like me. Calm, laid back, peaceful, and nice to talk to and be around. No offense to you." Moon said.

"Are you trying to say people don't like to be near me!?" Rosalind snapped.

"No. But Juilet shooed you away, remember?" Moon asked.

"True..." Rosalind replied.

"And...I probably shouldn't tell you this but...your entire family, _including_ your parents, always talk about you. In a _**bad**_ way, usually talking about how obnoxious you are or how you never leave anybody alone, not even in the restroom stalls or so." Moon said.

"They...they do?" Rosalind asked, beginning to tear up.

Again, she felt unwanted sorrow.

"Yes. I heard it all." Moon replied.

Rosalind held back her tears. She hated crying and being upset in everyway. She was so used to being happy 24/7, reguardless of the situation, time, or everyone's current mood. She was like a ray of sunshine that never went out, even at night or during thunder or snow storms. She lingered around constantly. But finally, she went out.

"Please. Let it out." Moon said. He opened his arms and offered Rosalind a hug.

Rosalind literally clinged onto Moon and squeezed his sides while shedding a few tears. Moon looked down at Rosalind and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Why Moon, whyyy?" Rosalind managed to ask.

"I don't know, Rosalind. I wish did." Moon replied.

"It's like they don't appreciate me! Why don't they like my presence?!" Rosalind asked with a constant flow of tears falling off his face and onto Moon's pants.

"Apparently, they don't appreciate it. I'm thankful for it." Moon replied.

Rosalind remained crying while hugging Moon, regretting everything she has done to her family and others, including Moon.

"I'm sorry." Rosalind said with a sniffle.

"For what?" Moon asked.

"Wasting your time." Rosalind replied.

"No, no, sweetie, you're not wasting my time. I swear to God, you're not wasting my time." Moon said.

"You really mean that?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

Rosalind squeezed Moon tighter, making him gasp. But he grinned and and hugged Rosalind back.

"Thank you, Sensei." Rosalind said.

"What are senseis' for? And besides, I can't afford to lose my exciting, loyal gakusei." Moon said.

"Are you my Sensei Morikawa?" Rosalind asked. She stared directly into Moon's eyes with her eyes still watery.

"You could say so. Just not as perverted and more into happiness of others than zombie hunting and collecting womans' underwear." Moon replied.

"...I love you, Sensei Moon." Rosalind said.

Moon's eyes widened at the sound of Rosalind saying 'I love you, Sensei Moon'. It filled his heart with great joy and more hope than ever. It felt like a child of his own telling him the same thing and calling him 'father'.

"I will always love and protect you, Rosalind." Moon said. He held her closer to him.


	4. Family Of Worries

While Moon and Rosalind were beginning to form a very close 'Student and Sensei' bond, the rest of the Starling family were puzzled and worried at the same time about Rosalind. They knew she was obnoxious and crazy in a bad way but she was still part of the family and they all loved her very much. They were using the kitchen as a 'thinking room'.

"Are you sure you don't know where she went?!" Giddeon asked, staring directly into Nick's eyes and up in his face.

"I-I'm sure, Mr. Starling!" Nick replied nervously.

"Oh this is awful! Imagine how much danger my little Rosalind is in right now!" Elizabeth said.

"Now, now, Elizabeth. The girl can take of herself." Giddeon said, trying to calm Elizabeth down. He backed out of Nick's face space and held onto Elizabeth's hands.

"I don't care! I want to know my youngest daughter is safe!" Elizabeth snapped. She yanked her hands from Giddeon's grip.

Giddeon sighed and looked down, trying to think where Rosalind could be. Juliet looked down with her pom poms covering the back of her head. She was filled with so much guilt from telling her own little sister who looked up to her off. She didn't really intend to do such a thing. She just wanted her to shut up for at least 10 minutes.

"I'm such a bad person." She said.

"Sweetie. Don't say such things about yourself. It's bad for you." Elizabeth said with a soothing, calm voice.

"But it's true! If I never snapped at Rosalind like that, none of this would have happened!" Juilet said.

"It is nice to have just a _little_ silence." Nick said, trying to make the situation better.

Everyone in the household stayed quiet and looked at each other. Nothing but pure silence filled the house.

"...that was kinda nice." Giddeon said, breaking the silence.

"Naughty or nice, we still need Rosalind!" Juilet said. She sat up and slammed her pom poms on the kitchen table.

"I agree with Juilet!" Giddeon said.

"So do I. Now let's go!" Cordelia said. She held up her sniper rifle.

"Hold up there!" Nick said.

"What is it?!" Juilet, Nick, and Giddeon asked in unison angrily.

"N-n-now let's not get too hasty now! I mean, maybe this is a good thing for Rosalind." Nick replied.

"Boy, I did not let you in my household just so you could say such things about my daughter." Giddeon said.

"Think about it!" Nick said.

Juilet, Cordelia, and Giddeon thought for a moment while Elizabeth stared at them all, including Nick. It was only minutes later when Giddeon sighed, breaking the silence once more.

"Maybe...maybe he's right." Giddeon said.

"You better be, Nick!" Juliet snapped.

"I'm sure I am. And for all we know, maybe she met someone new! Someone her age and loves her way of thinking and never stops talking!" Nick said.

"So basically you're trying to say she probably met another spazmatoid?" Juliet asked.

"Right!" Nick replied.

"...you're undeniably funny, Nick. That's one of the many things I like about you." Juliet said.

"Not to mention I'm stuck with your sensei's body." Nick mumbled.

"That's the weird part of you." Juliet said.

"True..." Nick said.


	5. Together No Matter What

After spending personal time with Rosalind, Moon decided to show Rosalind how to meditate and explained to her why it's good for the body, despite the fact it can be really boring in the beginning.

"So you see, when you meditate, it relaxes your body, calms you down, and leaves you content in the end." He said.

"It still makes meditating boring!" Rosalind said.

"Okay...alright, think of meditation this way. You dream _without_ sleeping. You get a more clearer image of everything then when you sleep or stare at something for minutes. And, if you do it enough, _no one_ can interfere with whatever you're dreaming of." Moon explained.

"I can do that now!" Rosalind said.

"Rosalind." Moon said. He stared at Rosaling with his pupils slightly dilated.

He knew she was lying because when she does day dream, someone would usually call out to her and after saying her names a few times, she would snap out of the zone and come back to reality. He's seen it happened to her. Alot.

"...nothing will stop me from dreaming?" Rosalind asked.

"Nothing." Moon replied.

Rosalind sighed and stared directly into Moon's pupils.

"Let's do this." She said.

"Great. Now. Close your eyes and think happy thoughts. Or whatever your heart desires." Moon said. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled.

Roslind stared at Moon for seconds before closing her eyes and inhaling and exhaling as well. Then she thought about her greatest desires and dreams, which mostly surrounded her having Justin Bieber's skull in her Yeti skull collection. But after awhile, more 'normal' things came into mind. All that came to mind was nature. Peaceful, beautiful nature. And she had it all to herself in her mental state.

And an hour after seeing beautiful nature in her mind, Rosalind saw her sensei. Her loving sensei, Moon. Despite the fact he was right next to her, she still visualized him. As for Moon, he only saw Rosalind skipping through a flower field with a swarm of butterflies surrounding her, flying out her path as she approached him. In slow motion. Everything in Moon's mind was in slow motion.

After 30 minutes of picturing Moon, Rosalind opened her eyes, only to see she was floating in the air right beside Moon.

"Woooaaaahhhh." Rosalind whispered.

"Hm?" Moon asked. He stared at Rosalind with one of his half open and his pupil dilated slightly.

"How...are...we...floating?" Rosalind asked.

"That's what meditation does. You got lucky, no one ever floats on the first go of meditation." Moon replied.

"Woooaaaahhhh..." Rosalind said.

"But it's going to wear off in a bit since you stopped." Moon said.

"Really? That sucks!" Rosalind said.

Right after she said that, gravity dropped her and resulted in her landing on her butt.

"Ouch! Damn gravity!" Rosalind said.

"As you participate in more meditation sessions, you'll learn to control how gravity impacts your fall." Moon said.

"Is that possible?" Rosalind asked.

"Anything's possible." Moon replied. He floated back down to the ground and opened his eyes completely.

"Cool...do you think they're worried about me?" Rosalind asked.

"Who, your family? More than likely. But they don't have anything to worry about. As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine." Moon replied.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Rosalind said. She stood up from the ground and stared at Moon.

Moon stood up and patted Rosalind's head before grinning at her. Rosalind began to think about the family. How did they feel about her not being at home and just running off? Did they even know about what happened? Questions and wonders poked around her mind constantly for minutes but really it was simple: Either they cared or they didn't.


	6. Making Fun of the Man in Purple

"Omg Sensei! We've had _sooooooo_ much funy today! You wanna come over to my house and meet my family in person!?" Rosalind asked excitingly.

"U-u-umm, I don't think that's such a good idea, Ro-Ro-Rosalind." Moon replied nervously.

"Why the hell not!?" Rosalind asked.

"Language please. Anyways, I don't think it's a good idea because...well, they don't exactly _know me_ or consider me a spy since I know about them. Mostly vital information, not general information." Moon explained.

"Wait, how do you know deep shit but not normal shit about my family?" Rosalind asked with her right eyebrow raised.

"I don't linger around to hear such things. I listen to their heart and see their greatest desires, what troubles them most, what weakens them, what strengthens them. I don't listen to their words or read their minds. I listen to what their heart and soul have to say." Moon explained.

"...woah." Rosalind said.

"Yes." Moon said.

"Well, you can meet them now! C'mon, let's go!" Rosalind said with joy.

"Rosalind. I said no." Moon said seriously.

Rosalind stared directly through Moon's dilated pupils while Moon stared back at her depressingly.

"Please?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Moon replied.

"_Pppllleeaaassseeeeee?_ I'll insure they won't mess with or harm you in anyway. I promise with my _entire_ heart." Rosalind begged. She drew and imaginary heart over her real heart with her index finger.

Moon stared at Rosalind worriedly. He didn't want to met the Starling family in general since he didn't want them to think of him as a bad person but he didn't want to disappoint Rosalind either, especially with a promise as great and valuable as the one he was told. After moments of thinking, he realized he couldn't reject Rosalind's promise and sighed.

"Fine. I will go with you to meet your family _in general_." Moon said.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Rosalind yelled. She jumped up in the air and hugged Moon.

Moon grinned and hugged Rosalind back. However, in his head, he was very nervous about meeting Rosalind's family face-to-face. Yeah, he _**loved**_ seeing and meeting people and other organisms, reguardless of who and what they were but he knew them. _They didn't know him_. That's what triggered his mental meltdown. He's afraid they'll harm him or never let Rosalind see him again and he can't live without her. Not anymore.

-4 hours later-

Rosalind and Moon stared at the household. Rosalind was squealing and bouncing about while Moon was sweating.

"C'mon Moon! Time for you to meet my parents in general!" Rosalind said. She bounced to the front door and rushed to ram the key in the lock.

"D-don't do it too-too fast n-now." Moon said.

Rosalind started to calm down and stared at Moon with a passionate grin. She then looked back at the door knob and turned the lock slowly.

Of course, peace and quiet turned into insanity when she kicked the door wide open. She gestured Moon to follow her afterwards. Moon walked slowly to the house, becoming more hesitant to enter with each step. it came to a point where Rosalind pulled Moon in the house by his right arm.

"Don't worry, Sensei! I got your back!" Rosalind whispered while closing and locking the door behind her.

Moon gulped and looked around the house. _For a second_.

"MOM, DAD! I'M HEERRREEE!" Rosalind shouted.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Moon pricked his ears to the sound of the footsteps coming down the stairs. It was only seconds later when the thumping stopped and Moon saw Giddeon and Elizabeth standing side-by-side.

"There's my little Rosalind!" Elizabeth said, ignoring Moon's presence.

"Who's this...thing you brought, sweetie?" Giddeon asked while staring at Moon's tail and eyes.

"Dad, this is my sensei! His name's Moon! Moon, this is my dad-"

"Giddeon." Moon said without thinking.

"How do you know my name?" Giddeon asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"U-u-uummm...l-l-lucky g-guess." Moon replied nervously.

"...I have a bad feeling about this man already." Giddeon said.

"Trust me Daddy, he's the best man you'll ever meet!" Rosalind said.

"How can I be so sure?" Giddeon asked.

"Well, he made me happy and showed me some things!" Rosalind replied.

Giddeon widened his eyes and closed in on Moon's face, glaring at his blue eyes.

"What kind of things?!" He asked.

"Meditation!" Rosalind replied.

"And?" Giddeon asked.

"The fact that he can fly and change his shape! And he can't go 'boom-boom' or 'release the yellow stream'!" Rosalind replied.

"W...what?" Giddeon asked. He backed away from Moon and stared at Rosalind puzzled.

"He has no butt cheeks, butthole, or penis, Dad!" Rosalind said.

"That's...rather...bothersome." Giddeon said.

"Well, it's not that-"

"Quiet!" Giddeon snapped. He put his finger on Moon's mask.

"Daddy! Why are you being so mean to Sensei?! He's like my Sensei Morikawa but not...what did you say about Sensei Morikawa again, Sensei?" Rosalind asked.

Moon remained silent.

"...he said something but I forgot what it was. But I know he's _reeeaallllyyy diverse_ from him." Rosalind said.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

More footsteps coming down the stairs were heard once again. Moon stared at the bottom of the stair case with his pupils narrowed to the max, nearly making it look like he had no pupils at all. He waited paitently to see who was coming down.

"Why are you guys talking about Sensei Morikawa!?" Juliet asked from afar.

Moon removed Giddeon's finger and watched as Juilet arrived downstairs and to Rosalind and him.

"Excuse me Juilet but we're not exactly talking about him, we're just using him as a compari-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you and why are you with my sister?" Juliet asked.

"I'm Moon and-"

"Sensei Moon!" Rosalind blurted.

"...right. _Sensei_ Moon. I found your kind, young, loyal sibling crying on a bench and comforted her." Moon replied.

"How!?" Giddeon asked, getting suspicious about Moon again.

"With _words_, ." Moon said.

"How do you know our last name?" Juliet asked.

"_I_ told him because _I trust him_." Rosalind replied.

"_You_ trust him? What about us, Rosalind?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I don't trust this...thing of yours. I want him out of this house." Giddeon added.

"No!" Rosalind snapped. She slammed her foot on the ground and grabbed Moon's hand.

Everyone but Moon and Rosalind gasped. Despite Nick wasn't in the same room, he still commented on the action.

"The spazmatoid's mad now!"

"Nick!" Juliet said.

"Sorry!" Nick said.

"I maybe a _spazmatoid_ and considered insane but I know how to set my fucking foot down! Moon considers me as a person. Not a spazmatoid or a delirious mental paitent. A person. He showed me the right way to go in life while you all talked sour about me behind my back!" Rosalind explained.

Juliet and Giddeon widened their eyes while Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth. Again, Nick said something that would make the situation worst.

"She's gonna blow!"

"NICK!" Juliet shouted.

"Sorry! But that's how it sounds like from here!" Nick said.

"Why don't you get your sorry ass over here, you no good son of a bi-"

"Dad. Don't. Start. More trouble. Then it's worth." Juliet said.

Giddeon stared at Juliet before releasing a sigh.

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like a reject! Moon treats me better than all of you guys combined! If you throw him out, you're throwing _**ME**_ out!" Rosalind said, her face starting to turn pink.

Everyone remained silent, especially Nick since he didn't want Giddeon to kill him. Moon only looked at the family and tightened his grasp around Rosalind's hand.

"Is it worth it?" He asked, having a worried expression on his face while looking at Giddeon.

"...no. Nothing's worth losing my baby girl." Giddeon said.

Rosalind's face started to return to it's original skin color but the rest of her body was still full of anger. Had she not stood up for herself and Moon, she would have weakened her soul and that was the last thing she wanted to do to herself.

"I _guess_ he can stay. But I want him constantly monitored." Elizabeth said.

"He's a grown man!" Rosalind said.

"I don't know what he'll do, Rosalind. At least stay with him." Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Starling, I'll ensure you, I'm 100% child and adult friendly." Moon said.

"How do we know?" Giddeon asked.

"If I wasn't, would your _youngest_ daughter decide to standsup for me a little while ago? If I wasn't, would you _youngest_ daughter leave with me if you threw me out?" Moon asked.

"...damn." Giddeon replied.

"Exactly." Moon said.

"How do we know you're adult friendly?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have worked with many families over the past centuries." Moon replied.

"_Centuries_!?" Everyone but Rosalind asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"...I ain't even gonna ask how old you are." Giddeon said.

"Me either." Elizabeth said.

"It's best if you don't." Moon said.

"Aaaannnyyyyway, don't make yourself too comfortable around here." Giddeon said.

"Daddy! Stop it! I'll take care of Moon! I'll beeeee...his chaperone!" Rosalind said.

"Rosalind. You'll be watching me if you're my chaperone." Moon said.

"Dammnit! Umm...I'll be your...waitress or something!" Rosalind said.

"Better." Moon said.

Juliet and Giddeon looked at each other in confusion.

"Now...where do I rest? In a tree outside ooorrr on the roof?" Moon asked.

"Hell no! In my room on my bed! Like a puppy!" Rosalind replied.

"Okay then." Moon said.

As much as he wanted to say something, Giddeon stood silent. He didn't wanna stir up Rosalind's rage again. Juliet could only sigh and walked to the kitchen.

"Sensei! Are ya' hungry?" Rosalind asked.

"Not anymore." Moon replied.

"What happened!?" Rosalind asked.

"The fighting made me lose my appetite..." Moon replied.

"Did you get too scared or excited?" Rosalind asked.

"Scared." Moon replied.

"...you weird thing of a living being." Giddeon said.

"Dad!" Rosalind snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Giddeon said, backing away from Rosalind a little.

Rosalind only stared at Giddeon for a few more mintues before looking back at Moon.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Rosalind asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, thank you." Moon replied.

"Are you sure?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"...are you _reeeaaallllyyyy_ sure?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"...okay, Sensei." Rosalind said.

"For now, I will rest." Moon said.

"Like, sleep or just relax?" Rosalind asked.

"Relax." Moon replied.

"Make yourself at home! I'm sure everyone'll get used to you like they did with Morikawa!" Rosalind said.

"I hope so." Moon said under his breath. He sat on the couch and stroked his tail.

"They will eventually." Rosalind said. She sat beside Moon and stroked his ears.

"_Eventually_. I don't know what they'll do to me during that 'eventually' time period." Moon said.

"Sensei, I promised with my entire heart that I would protect you from anything my family's gonna throw at you...that insults you anyway. Or that I feel you shouldn't do." Rosalind said.

Moon looked over at Rosalind and grinned. Rosalind smiled back at Moon.

"Thank you, Rosalind." Moon said.

Rosalind wrapped her arms around Moon's waist and practically hugged his waist.

"Your welcome, Sensei!" Rosalind said cheerfully.

Nick walked out of the room he was in and looked at Moon. He examined him very carefully. Moon stared at Nick and only looked at him for seconds before looking back at Rosalind.

"Red..." Nick said.

"Huh?" Moon asked.

"Blue?" Nick asked.

"What?" Moon asked.

"Bla...I fucked up, it's purple." Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked.

"I was trying to guess your favorite color." Nick replied.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"I don't know." Nick replied.

"Please don't do that to me again." Moon said.

"Whatever." Nick said. He walked away from Moon and Rosalind.

Moon sighed and wagged his tail with Rosalind grabbing it.

"Sensei." Rosalind said.

"Yes?" Moon asked.

"Are you sleepy?" Rosalind asked.

"No, I'm just fine." Moon replied.

Rosalind stared at Moon. Moon stared back.

"Rosalind!" Juliet called.

"Coming! I'll be back, Sensei! Don't move!" Rosalind said. She sat and stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Moon waited for Rosalind to return. He waited. And waited. And waited. No sign of her. The longer he waited, the more worried he became. It only took an hour for him to get up and walk in the kitchen to see if she was still there.

_**No one.**_

"Rosalind!" Moon called.

No response.

Moon walked out the kitchen and looked in the other rooms in the Starling house, including her bedroom.

He found no one. No Rosalind. No Nick. No Giddeon or Elizabeth. No Juilet.

"...they left me?" Moon asked himself. His ears and tail drooped.

"Sensei!" Rosalind said before glomping Moon and playing with his ears.

Moon sighed in relief once he was lying on the ground.

"There you are." Moon said.

"You thought I'd actually leave you?" Rosalind asked.

"...yes actually." Moon replied.

"That's so silly of you, Sensei! I wouldn't leave you!" Rosalind said cheerfully.

"Thank goodness." Moon said.

"So...did you wanna know why I was gone?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes please." Moon replied.

"They were thinking of killing you because they thought you were a zombie. Like, a really rare one, not the normal ones. But I stopped them before they could do anything!" Rosalind explained.

"Is that why you were gone for so long?" Moon asked.

"In a way! I had to hide every zombie-hunting weapon from them in a place they never knew _existed_ so they can't hurt you behind my back." Rosalind replied.

"Aahh, I get it." Moon said. He patted Rosalind's head with his tail.

Rosalind grinned and played with Moon's ears more.

-5 hours later-

Rosalind had already brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got into her pajamas, ready to go to bed. Moon was already lying on Rosalind's bed in the form of a dog, a black Labrador Retriever to be percise.

"Ready for bed, Moon?" Rosalind asked while getting in bed.

Moon nodded and wagged his tail.

"That's good. Thanks for cooking dinner for us. My mom was astonished and trusted you immediently after she tasted your food!" Rosalind said.

Moon wagged his tail faster.

"Good boy!" Rosalind said. She patted Moon's head and fondled his ears.

Moon licked Rosalind's face a few times before resting his head on her stomach and staring at her from the corner of eye.

"Good night, Sensei!" Rosalind said. She leaned close to her nightstand lamp and turned it off.

She then leaned back into bed and pulled Moon closer to her chest, finally falling asleep with him in her arms.

Moon wagged his tail alittle more before snuggling up to Rosalind and begining asleep. During that time, he was only awake enough to hear things around him and move around to short distances or do simple movements like sitting up and moving his ears.

While Moon or Rosalind weren't aware of it, the rest of the Starling family and Nick were watching them from a distance.

"...I stil don't trust that hound." Giddeon whispered.

"He's an amazing chef though. I say we keep him." Elizabeth said.

"What about everything else about him?! He could be some pervert trying to get laid!" Giddeon whispered loudly.

"Too loud! They..._he_ might hear you!" Juliet whispered.

"What makes you think his hearing is better than anyone else's in this house?" Nick asked, whispering like everyone else.

"Think about it. Why would a man have ears on the _top of his head_ instead of the _sides_ like everyone else?" Juliet asked, still whispering.

"...good point." Nick whispered.

"I think I've seen enough. He's leaving tommorow and that's final." Giddeon whispered.

"What about Rosalind?" Juliet asked.

"As far as I'm concerned...umm..." Giddeon whispered.

"...you didn't think this through, I can tell." Juliet whispered.

"Nope. All I care about right now is that...thing of Rosalind's to leave as soon as possible. I don't trust him and I never will." Giddeon whispered.

Before anymore could be said or asked, Giddeon left the room.

"Your father's just being stubborn, kids. But even so, we have to get Moon out of here before your father kills him." Elizabeth whispered.

"I think he should leave too. I have to agree with Dad on this one. I can't trust him, especially with Rosalind. He could be hurting her behind our backs." Cordelia said.

And before Juliet and Nick could say anything else to them, Elizabeth and Cordelia left the room.

Soon afterwards, Nick and Juliet left the room and closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Moon sat up, whimpering and staring at the door.

"They still hate me?" Moon asked to himself without waking up Rosalind.

He stared down at Rosalind and whimpered more before lying down and trying to fall asleep again.

If only they would accept him.

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! DX Things went down, I got my new classes in homeschooling so that's putting a toll on me, and a lot more stuff happened! I never really had the time to update **_**ANY**_** of my stories! D: At least now, you guys have something to read from me in the Lollipop Chainsaw Archive. ^^**

**Anyway, while I was homeschooling, I learned some new writing stratagies and decided to apply them to the chapter! Well...I did it here and there, not too often...it was more of an experiment that was stopped and then started up again. XD**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :D**


End file.
